


Misery

by Kaenito (nagitosupremacy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Servant Hajime, This is just pure pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosupremacy/pseuds/Kaenito
Summary: Hajime was their savior, their shining light, their Ultimate Hope.But Junko noticed their despair slipping away and decided to take action.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Look forward to the Future

Hajime was finally ready to go.

He walked through the gardens, headed to Kazuichi’s garage to remove the dreadful chain around his neck.

It was peaceful outside today. Despite the red sky tainting the atmosphere, there was no smoke rising from the city, no piercing screams resonating of death and no psychotic laughter floating in the air. Painful memories of the old days flew through Hajime’s mind. He shook his head, no need to think about all that, after all, everything is much better now.

The Ultimate Despairs were almost completely cured, he couldn’t worry about it anymore.

Ah, there was Kazuichi’s garage.

As he was finally approaching it, he noticed everyone was there. They were all waiting in front and... even Nagito was there. Hajime was surprised; after all, Nagito wasn’t one to hang out with anyone but Hajime, yet here he was, casually chatting with Fuyuhiko with a smile on his face.

The others noticed he was approaching and turned around to wave at him with cheerful smiles. The brunette waved back, picking up the pace a little as to not make them wait any longer.

But something flashed in his friends’ eyes. Their face switched from happiness to complete terror and before he could react, he felt something wrap around his chest.

He gasped as he felt something metallic dig slightly into his stomach. When he looked down, he noticed huge long metal...claws? wrapped around him.

Feeling the panic slowly rise into his chest as he was lifted off the ground, he looked back. His heart almost stopped.

A giant Monokuma stared right into his eyes as it held him in its paw. The brunette shuddered and tried breaking free from the grip, but without success. He looked back frantically in front of him and noticed his friends all running towards him. He met Nagito’s eyes. They were filled with a mix of worry and panic, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

“Puhuhuhu... well well well, what do we have here?!”

A woman with strawberry blond pigtails came out from behind the big Monokuma bear, a wide grin on her face.

“Release him Junko!” shouted Sonia as she stopped a few meters away from the bear and Hajime, a panicked yet furious look on her face.

“Jeez, that’s no fun! You guys have definitely been cured of my brainwashing to worry about such a worthless former Reserve Course student like this guy!”

The woman cackled as the others frowned. “He’s not worthless, he may be talentless but at least he’s not complete scum like you, Junko Enoshima.”

This seemed out of character coming from Nagito and Hajime’s eyes widened at the uncharacteristic annoyed and angry tone coming from the white haired man. I don’t thing he’d ever seen Nagito get angry before.

“Is my wittle Nagito angwy?! Awww, man, I’m so sad I’m going to start crying, you’re so mean my darling!” Junko was fake crying. But she quickly switched to another personality.

“This is so fucking disgusting and filled with despair! All my hard work gone because of this little bitch! Kyahahaha! Let’s fuckin’ fix that now, shall we?!”

His friends had good reflex, Akane, Nekomaru and Peko hadn’t hesitated to jump at the Monokuma and start fighting him.

But they weren’t fast enough. The bear threw the poor Hajime up in the air and lifted its paw behind Hajime, claws aligned with the brunette’s back.

...

Hajime saw his life flash before his eyes. From his childhood, where he had a completely basic and normal life, playing with multiple friends, living happily with his parents, to his high school days, which had been simple yet eventful, until The Tragedy happened and he was thrown into a world of despair. He tried to survive, he remembered the days he would risk himself to go out to scavenge for food to keep him alive. He’d never come back home unharmed after these trips; he would either get attacked by a crazed drugged person or fall victim to a disastrous explosion. It was on one of those trips that he first met Nagito. He remembered the despair and hope swirling in his eyes as he was giving a speech to a giant crowd, which gradually killed itself from the impact of his words and the realization coming from them. It was horrifying, and Hajime was reminded of the Reserve Course massacre, which he had avoided by pure luck because he was out to visit his family in Towa the days it happened. Then, he would keep meeting back with Nagito through random encounters. The crazy man would go on a ramble about how much hope would birth from this despair and how much he awaited it. Hajime would often wonder why the man hadn’t killed him yet, why he always wanted to hang out with Hajime. One day, Hajime encountered Sonia Nevermind, who was about to kill him, but Nagito stepped in at the last minute, claiming Hajime was his... friend.

After that, they made Hajime their “Servant”. They tied a long heavy chain to his neck that was made with such strong material than whatever the boy did, he could never manage to even damage it. He was tasked with multiple chores, such as cleaning the castle and cooking. He did as he was told, never asked questions and kept to himself. It was like this until a certain pink haired man and another one completely wrapped with straps came to the castle. Upon seeing Hajime, they both quickly took an interest in him for some reason, claiming he was a “strange specimen”, because of how Sonia had decided to spare his life. Kazuichi would talk to Hajime for hours about bombs, Monokumas and other gadgets he’d build to cause despair. He would bring Hajime to his garage, show him his projects and even test them with the poor boy, who would more than often end up with bruises and scratches from the failed experiments. Gundham was no better. His pets would scratch, bite and had no mercy on the brown haired man. Gundham would also ramble about stories of how he and his pets conquered the Overworld and other his metaphorical tales of how he spread despair.

And over the next few months, the other Ultimate Despairs slowly settled in the castle. And Hajime would meet with all of them, from their demand, and he would reluctantly agree. Each meeting was the same; rambles about despairful stories, demonstration of their Ultimate Talent, which ends up hurting Hajime in one way or another, and finally, questions about Hajime. But as the months turned into years, the meetings became... more enjoyable. Hajime grew to like hanging out with them and he could feel the feeling was mutual. It eventually evolved to the point where the Ultimate Despairs didn’t even talk about despair anymore and barely even went outside to cause it. They’d just stay inside the castle or around its surroundings, tending to normal occupations, bothering Hajime here and there. 

Then, they all started to get along back with each other. They hung out, laughed and chatted together without a care in the world. The road had been bumpy, their first attempts at re-socializing with each other, encouraged by Hajime, had been messy and extremely uncomfortable. But Hajime never gave up. He never gave up on making his new friends see the shining hope behind all of that despair. And eventually, that blinding hope resurfaced through the endless pits of despair.

Hajime was happy. He had made new friends and he was living a life filled with anticipation towards what the future held for him. The future wasn’t dark anymore, a clear blinding path was opening up in front of him. He saw his new friends looking back at him with bright smiles as they all marched towards that blinding light at the end of the path. One particular friend of his held their hand out for him.

Hajime grabbed Nagito’s hand as the other smiled warmly.

But he could only watch as the world disintegrated around him, breaking down on itself, decomposing and crumbling until he felt a cold sensation pierce his entire body.

He felt a tingle at the back of his throat and let out a cough, a mysterious bright pink substance staining his hands as he held them in front of him. He looked down at them and sure enough, he also noticed the four blades, no, claws, stabbed through his stomach from his back, coming out at the front, stained with the same pink blood he’d coughed out.

Suddenly, the claws retracted with a pulling motion, his body limping back, dragged by the movement. He then felt himself falling through the air, endlessly twirling into the darkness of the previous illusion of the blinding white path he had imagined.

He was brought back to reality as he felt his body and head hit, what he assumed was, the solid floor beneath him.

He heard a sickening laugh, along with some screams and cries, though he couldn’t quite make out who they belonged to.

“I would torture him like I did with little sweet Chiaki, but Reserve Course trash like him doesn’t deserve my precious time! Puahaha! How despairful, am I fucking right?? Oh well! I have a killing game to attend, see y’all later fuckers!”

This statement was somehow understood loud and clear by the bleeding brown haired man. He watched with a blurry vision as the giant Monokuma walked away, the blurry outline of blond hair standing on its shoulder.

Hajime laid there, unable to move.

Everything was painful. 

Everything hurt.

Everything was blurry, everything was slowly fading around him, everything was slowly darkening, as if the shadows were slowly consuming him.

He was snapped  out of his thoughts when he saw multiple blurry shapes in his field of view. He tried desperately to focus his vision of the outlines, and after a few seconds, he could finally make out who said shapes were.

Tear filled panicked eyes filled his vision and echoing sobs resonated through his ears.

He heard Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko tell him encouraging words, their voices shaky and often interrupted by sobs. He saw Mikan fumble with multiple bandages and medical things, her eyes teary and voice trembling as she desperately tried to get Hajime to listen to her.

But the only thing Hajime could focus on was the head of white hair hovering above his face.

Nagito’s eyes were filled with tears as he held Hajime’s face, spluttering out words Hajime couldn’t hear. He felt droplets of those tears slid down the man’s pale face and onto his own face, feeling the cold yet warm sensation of them on his skin.

“Please. Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my- my- damn f-fault!”

As if life had granted him one last wish, Hajime heard Nagito’s words. He heard the countless apologies spewing out of the man’s mouth, more than often interrupted by sobs, slight hiccups and shaky breaths. Nagito’s eyes stared directly into Hajime’s. They were filled with sorrow, sadness and guilt.

Hajime smiled. Then, as if it was a miracle, he managed to lift up his hand. He brought it to the man’s pale face, his face contorted in pain from the physical labor. The other’s eyes widened in surprise as his hand finally reached his cheek. Nagito was frozen for a slight second, before he grabbed the hand with his two hands and nuzzled his face into it, sobs and tears coming out once more in an endless stream.

Hajime took a short breath as he stared deep into Nagito’s eyes, who also stared back at him, never breaking contact.

Hajime’s eyes wandered to everyone else for a second, meeting every pair of eyes there were, before going back to Nagito’s.

“Please...”

Hajime was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest, before quickly continuing. He felt the shadows leaning in closer, clawing at the edges of his vision.

“Look forward to the future. Create your... your own future.”

He heard others start sobbing even more violently. Hajime smiled once more as his vision became blurry once again, this time, unable to make it go back to normal. 

He looked straight into Nagito’s eyes, which were still widened in shock.

“Never lose hope in the... future.”

With those last words, Hajime felt his eyes flutter, suddenly feeling very tired. He heard cries, sobs, screams, but they were muffled. He felt the shadows creeping up at his vision completely take it over as he took one last deep breath. 

He closed his eyes, and with the last strenght he could muster, he smiled. He could feel the strange yet welcoming darkness completely take over his surroundings as he felt the lingering warmth of Nagito’s cheek on his hand one last time.

Hajime was finally ready to go.


	2. Blinding Hope

_ “Hajime bro! I’m so glad to see you!” Hajime smiled at the energetic pink haired man. “Hey Kazuichi, what’s up?” _

_ “Nothing much... we were all gathering in the dining hall, Teruteru is making something good apparently!” Hajime cringed, remembering the last time he ate Teruteru’s food. The man had put actual human meat into his meal and Hajime had since refused to touch any meal the man would make. Teruteru apologized many times in the last few months and Hajime had forgiven him of course, but he really couldn’t bring himself to eat his food. _

_ Hajime scratched the back of his head nervously before letting out a nervous chuckle. “Ah, uhm, well I hope you guys enjoy yourselves! I still have a lot of cleaning to do so I’ll leave you to that.” He gave Kazuichi a quick smile and turned around to leave. The long heavy chain dangling from his neck bounced off his chest as he walked away. _

_ But hands putting themselves on his shoulders refrained him from walking any further. “You’re already doing too much man! Plus, you really look like you need a break...” _

_ As if on cue, the brunette let out a yawn, making the other chuckle lightly. “I’m not tired... I just woke up early that’s all.” said the taller man, crossing his arms with a serious look on his face. Kazuichi rolled his eyes and grabbed Hajime’s wrist. _

_ “C’mon! You have no choice! It’s an order!” Hajime rolled his eyes. “I thought Sonia was against everyone giving me orders now.” To this statement, the other man froze in place and laughed nervously.  _

_ “Hahaha- uhm, well you see- okay!” He gripped Hajime’s shoulders even harder, digging into the smirking man’s white dress shirt. “D-Don’t tell her please soul bro! She’s gonna kill me if she finds out! Promise me!” _

_ Hajime smirked but still rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Kazuichi sighed in relief. “Thanks bro! Now; are you coming or not?!” _

_ “Yeah I’ll come, just give me a sec, I need to go get changed into cleaner clothes.” The other boy nodded and walked away, waving at Hajime. _

_ Hajime sighed and turned around, walking in the large hallways. Sonia had made her loyal subjects build this giant castle two years ago. At first, only she and a few others lived in it, but gradually, as all the Ultimate Despairs started gathering back together, they moved into the castle. _

_ Hajime still remembered the day he was abducted. He had accidentally stumbled onto a private meeting between Sonia and a few other Ultimate Despairs and was supposed to get executed. _

_ But Nagito had saved him. _

_ As he started working here as the castle’s servant, he began noticing changes in everyone’s personalities. They were becoming better people. _

_ Hajime was glad and he was happy. For once in his life... he felt at his place, amongst those people. Of course, he never forgot the mass destruction and murders the Remnants had done, how could he. _

_ But he believed in them. He believed they could become better people. _

_ As the man was lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. He was snapped out of his trance and saw Sonia in front of him. _

_ Immediately, she smiled at the man, her red piercing, menacing eyed softening at the sight of her friend. “Hajime! It is so great to see you! Are you perhaps heading to the main hall for tonight’s dinner?” _

_ The man shook his head. “Sorry Sonia, I just have to do something quick before going. It’ll take a few moments so please excuse me!” The woman smiled and nodded, her face filled with happiness and joy from knowing Hajime was going to be eating dinner with them all tonight. _

_ “Okay! I will see you in a couple of minutes then, Hajime!” She waved at the man and walked away, her long white dress ruffling with every step she took. _

_ Hajime took a deep breath as he continued walking. After a couple more seconds, he finally appeared in front of a door. He knocked. _

_ “Hey Nagito?” _

_ The man waited patiently in front of the door, fiddling with the long sleeves of his dress shirt. The long chain rubbed against said shirt, almost going down to his knees. His dark pants contrasted with his cream colored fancy dress shirt, something Sonia had convinced him to wear, insisting he “looked handsome” in it. _

_ The door opened, to reveal the taller man. His stern expression softened into a warm smile upon seeing the brunette. “Ah, Hajime! Come in!” _

_ He made space for Hajime to enter, before closing the door behind him. Hajime sat in his usual spot as Nagito sat in his. Hajime’s visits were a common occurrence; after he’d been captured here, he would often find himself talking with Nagito, who was the only one who treated him like a human being at first. Nagito helped him, in a way. In his way. _

_ “So, what brings you here to see someone like me?” Hajime frowned at the comment but chose to ignore the slight self-deprecation. “Well, I was wondering if you would be going down to get dinner today. I haven’t seen you eat all day.” _

_ The other man looked away and smiled nervously. “I would be delighted to get dinner but I’m- I have business to attend.” _

_ The brunette frowned in confusion. “What kind of business?” The white haired man chuckled lightly. “It’s not nice to peak into other’s business, Hinata-kun.” At that, Hajime raised an eyebrown in disbelief. “You never call me by my last name unless something’s wrong.” _

_ The air tensed and Nagito didn’t respond. A few seconds passed, the light clicking of the clock against the wall breaking the silence. A deep sigh overlapsed the ticking a few moments later. “Nothing’s wrong Hajime. You don’t have to worry about lowly trash like me. A symbol of hope such as yourself should hang out with the others, they will be much better company than m-“ _

_ The white haired man was interrupted by hands grabbing his wrists suddenly, the loud rustling of the chain sounding through the air. Nagito took a sharp breath as his eyes snapped up to look at Hajime. Hajime’s eyebrows were furrowed in anger and he gritting his teeth as the other man lowered his head, almost in shame. _

_ “Nagito.” _

_ The other male lifted his head up to look into Hajime’s eyes. Hajime hadn’t realized until now how close he was standing to his friend. He could see Nagito’s long pale eyelashes and his grey eyes. Those grey eyes, which had once been constantly spiralling with a mix of hope and despair, were now colored with blue and green undertones, shining brightly under the room’s faint light emitting from the desk lamp not far away.  _

_ Hajime felt the heat rush to his cheeks, but he shook his head and regained his composure not long after. _

_ “You’re not trash and you’re not a waste of time.” Hajime sighed. “But no matter how many times I tell you, it never gets through your thick skull so instead, let me tell you this.” _

_ Hajime smiled warmly, giving the best smile he could, making the other’s eyes slightly widen in surprise. _

_ “You’re an amazing person Nagito, no matter what anyone else says. When I came here, I was scared and completely helpless and... you were there. You were my only friend and the only person who even dared to touch or help me.” _

_ “It was just basic human decency Hajime, I-“ _

_ “Well, to me it wasn’t just basic human decency.” Hajime cut through Nagito’s words. “You fail to realize it, but you’re so important to me Nagito. You’re my-“ _

_ Hajime looked away and hesitated. _

_ “You’re the most important person to me. Without you...” Hajime looked back to the man, who’s mouth had opened slightly, eyes wide. “I would probably not be here today. I know that might sound cringy and weird but... you gave me joy, you gave me a reason to wake up everyday and you... you gave me hope.” _

_... _

_ The room was silent, the clock’s ticking resonating once again in the silence. Hajime didn’t dare to look at Nagito, afraid of the other’s reaction. It almost felt like a confession. To that thought, Hajime felt the blood rush to his cheeks. _

_ After a few other unbearable seconds, he finally gathered the courage to look at his friend. Tears were slowly sliding down Nagito’s cheeks. He wasn’t blinking, eyes fixated on Hajime’s own eyes, his brows arched in confusion. _

_ After a few moments, he seemed to finally break out of his trance. _

_ He gulped and took a shaky deep breath, finally looking at the brunette properly. “I-I-“Hajime noticed how overwhelmed Nagito looked and immediately started feeling bad.”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have blurted all of this out, I jus-“ _

_ He was cut off by arms wrapping around his shoulders. He let out a small gasp as they squeezed his shoulders lightly. White fluffy hair brushed past his cheek as he slowly started to feel the warmth of the hug seep into his body. _

_ He couldn’t help the smile forming onto his face and slowly wrapped his arm back around the taller male. _

_ He doesn’t know how long the two stayed like this, just holding each other. Nagito hadn’t let go of Hajime just one bit, still squeezing him gently. _

_ After long minutes of just Hajime rubbing Nagito’s back and the other hugging Hajime as carefully as possible, Nagito finally pulled away. “Hajime... I’m-“ The taller man was at lost for words. Never in his life he had heard such kind words towards him probably, judging from his reaction. “I’m so happy to have met you too Hajime... you’re so wonderful and amazing... a true symbol of hope through all this horrible despair.” _

_ The taller man smiled warmly, a smile completely devoid of any despair, unlike when Hajime first met him. Hajime sighed with a light smirk on his face. “Yeah... I’m really glad I could be a little help to you and the others.” Nagito beamed. “You’ve been more than just a little help! You saw through someone like me, who had been complete utter trash this whole time, and the others, who had been so corrupted by despair that they’d almost become as much trash as me!” _

_ Hajime frowned sadly, remembering the times he started “working” here. He shivered lightly, which hopefully went unnoticed from Nagito. “Stop saying you’re trash Nagito... you’re far from trash to me.” The other man laughed softly, closing his eyes. “But Hajime... I truly deserve the title of trash after all I’ve done, and even more.” Nagito opened his eyes to look at an annoyed Hajime. “One day I’m going to get you to stop calling yourself trash, I promise. I’ll find some way or something.” _

_ Nagito smiled once again. “I can’t wait to see you try.” Hajime rolled his eyes as the other snickered. _

_ There was a small, yet comfortable silence. _

_ “I really don’t feel like I deserve your kindness Hajime. It feels so... unreal, like I’m going to wake up from some hopeless simulation.” Hajime sighed. “Really Nagito, it’s fine. You deserve kindness and I’m happy to give it to you.” _

_ “Ah, you really are too kind, I-” _

_ Nagito smiled and looked into Hajime’s eyes. The other curiously stared at him, waiting for the words to come out. _

_ “I am truly in love with- with the hope thats sleeps inside of you.” _

_ Hajime’s eyes softened and a warm feeling ran through his body. His heart started beating a little faster after the words of the fluffy haired man. He once again felt the red color his cheeks and he looked away this time, embarrassed. This got a laugh out of Nagito. _

_ “You’re looking a little red there, Hajime.” The shorter male grumbled something, which made Nagito laugh softly once more. _

_ “W-whatever, now let’s go, the others are waiting.” He didn’t wait for Nagito’s response before grabbing his hand and pulling him up. The white haired man let out a small gasp of surprise from the sudden action, before relaxing as the other dragged him out of the room.  _

_ They navigated through the long halls together, passing by the elegant chandeliers attached to the walls, the countless fancy doors and the innumerable priceless statues and decorations. Hajime squeezed Nagito’s hand tightly, scared that the other might try to wriggle free. _

_ They eventually arrived in the dining hall. All the others were sitting at the table in front of a large buffet, chatting with each other. They snapped their heads around to the look at who had entered the room. _

_ “Finally! Jeez, how much longer did you guys plan do make us wait?!” shouted Kazuichi. Hajime rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t even that long, you’re being dramatic again.” _

_ The others laughed as Kazuichi seemed offended. “It is so good to see you Nagito! We haven’t seen you down here in a while!” Sonia said with a smile. Nagito smiled. “Ah, yes I suppose it’s been a while.” He laughed. “I really am sorry.” _

_ “It’s fine but come down more often dude! You’re like, all skinny and stuff, you need to put some more meat on these bones!” Akane said while holding up a bone with loads of delicious looking meat attached to it. Nagito nodded. Both males went to sit down in the last empty seats, before Teruteru finally gave everyone the permission to start eating. Teruteru hadn’t been cooking much recently, notably after he realized what he’d done and tonight was the first time in months he’d cooked a whole buffet. He would usually only cook in the mornings for the few who actually bothered to eat breakfast, but other than that, he’d been too afraid to fall into his old habits to cook any bigger meal. This was why tonight was special. It wasn’t the first time they’d eaten all together of course. It was only three months ago that Hajime had convinced everyone to eat together, with the help of Sonia, Kazuichi, Ibuki and even Nagito. It had been weird at first, but everyone quickly got along once more, as they used to do before all of this. _

_ The night was amazing, well, if you ignore the fact that Akane and Nekomaru both trashed the entire room after challenging each other to a fight. Kazuichi had been trying to talk to Sonia the whole time, while the other was talking to Gundham, ignoring the pink haired male. Hiyoko was chatting with Mahiru, talking about her countless dresses and how Mahiru should accompany her to try on new dresses some other time, the other talking about the beautiful pictures she could take with Hiyoko. Ibuki was playing the guitar while cheerfully talking to a nervous looking Mikan. Mikan’s face would flush red everytime the energetic woman flung her arms around her shoulders and hugged her. Teruteru and Imposter were talking about food in a corner, talking about possible recipes Teruteru could use in the next buffets. Fuyuhiko was talking with Peko in a corner of the room, seemingly engaged in a pretty serious yet calm conversation, with both blushing continuously.  _

_ Hajime had been cleaning up the place ever since Akane and Nekomaru had started fighting, letting out continuous sighs of exasperation as they continued fighting. Nagito had insisted on helping him, mentioning how someone as amazing as Hajime shouldn’t be cleaning all alone. _

_ It had truly been a memorable night. _

_ — _

_ “Good nom-noming Hajime-chan!” _

_ “Good morning Ibuki.” _

_ “Morning bro!” “Hey Hajime!” “HAJIME!” _

_ Hajime greeted everyone as they all gradually entered the dining hall. The brunette had woken up early to finish cleaning the room from yesterday’s mess. He’d replaced the broken chairs and fixed the holes in the walls the best he could. He wasn’t the best, but he was slowly getting good at it, from the continous walls he had to fix from Akane and Nekomaru’s fights over the last few months. _

_ The others all sat at the table, waiting for Teruteru to be done with this morning’s breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, the only sound being Hajime’s chain rattling against the floor as he was fixing up a hole in the wall, Kazuichi sighed. _

_ “C’mon bro! Come sit down with us already!” _

_ Hajime turned around to look at this friends, who were all staring at him. He noticed Nagito wasn’t there and frowned at the thought, before rolling his eyes. _

_ “Well, if some special someones hadn’t started fighting so violently yesterday, I wouldn’t have to fix these holes.” Akane and Nekomaru both mumbled something back as Hajime arched a brow. _

_ “Sorry Hajime...” mumbled Akane. “Yeah, sorry man, I got way too excited!” semi-shouted Nekomaru. _

_ “Sorry I didn’t quite hear that, mind repeating please?” The others laughed as Akane and Nekomaru grumbled in annoyance, before repeating what they said, but louder. Hajime got up with a satisfied smile as he finished patching up a hole. _

_ “Hey Sonia! Did you find the key to Hajime-chan’s collar yet?? Ibuki really wants to hug Hajime without having the chain in her way!” _

_ Sonia sighed. “No, I have been actively looking for it and yet I am unable to find it. I am so sorry Hajime.” She looked at Hajime with a guilty look in her face. The brunette gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it Sonia, I’ve had it for two years, I can manage to endure it for a few more.” _

_ Sonia shook her head. “Well I certainly can’t! You do not deserve such a thing restraining your movements.” _

_ “It’s fine really, don’t worry about me.” _

_ “I-I’m w-worried about y-you Hajime... Y-your neck is p-pretty red around that a-area y-you know...” Mikan said with a worried look. At those words, Kazuichi stood up and walked over to Hajime, who had raised a brow in confusion. He started touching the collar and humming thoughtfully. _

_ “I could probably break it with something! I might be able to make a little gadget to sever it, how about it?” He looked at Hajime with a bright innocent smile. _

_ “That would be wonderful Kazuichi! Thank you so much!” _

_ Kazuichi spun around to look at Sonia with stars in his eyes. “Of course! Anything for Miss Sonia!- and my bro Hajime of course!” He stuck his thumb up at Hajime, who smirked in response. _

_ “That would be nice, yeah. Thank you Kazuichi.” _


	3. Butterflies

“Huh...? Where am I...”

Nagito rubbed his forehead as he pushed himself up.

The floor was an unusual bright green color, as were the walls (were they even walls?) around him.

That’s when he noticed all the other figures around him, who looked as equally confused as him.

“What’s going on??” asked a confused and terrified Kazuichi. “Is this a sick dream??”

Nagito tuned out the noise when the others started bickering and talking.

His memories were hazy.

...

Who even was he?

Who were those people? How did he know this guy’s name?

...

Suddenly, a blinding white light shone through the entire place, earning a whine coming from Nagito. Some of the others also let out surprised gasps, covering their eyes.

That’s when Nagito remembered everything.

Who he was.

Hope’s Peak Academy.

The Tragedy.

The Ultimate Despairs.

The killing game.

...

He felt like he was missing very important pieces of information.

  
  


In front of him, two shapes started materializing in front of the group. He could make out the shape of a male, about his height, maybe a little shorter, and the shape of a female, a few inches shorter than the other.

...

That is only when their faces appeared that he remembered the last string of memories he was missing.

Chiaki.

And...

Hajime.

He heard the others let out choked gasps. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat as the figures started at them all.

Chiaki smiled. “Hey guys.” Hajime also smiled. “Hello everyone.” He spoke with a soft voice.

“H-Hajime! C-Chiaki! B-b-but Ibuki saw you die!!”

The two figures smiled with a slight sad frown on their face.

“Yes, Hajime and I are dead. This is all of you guys’ subconscious.”

Nagito felt himself start to tremble as he remembered both of the people he cared about’s deaths.

But Hajime’s was on his mind the most. He remembered the brunette’s last smile before he felt his body go limb in his hands, he remembered drowing in tears and sobs as he held the person he had loved close to his chest, feeling the last lingering warmth in the man’s body disappear under his touch.

He touched his cheeks and felt tears. Suddenly, everything around him disappeared. His classmates disappeared, Chiaki disappeared and Hajime disappeared.

But the last one didn’t go away for long before reappearing in front if the white haired man, a warm smile on his face.

Nagito felt himself tear up and without thinking, he launched himself into the brunette’s arms. He was cought by Hajime’s arms, who quickly returned Nagito’s hug.

Nagito sobbed and sobbed into Hajime’s shirt, never letting go of his grip, even just one moment. He never wanted to leave the warmth of the other’s body against his, the warmth of his embrace.

Inevitably, the brunette tried to pull away, but immediately as he did, Nagito grabbed his shoulders and buried his head in his chest, tears sliding down his face and onto the floor below.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. This was all my fault.”

He choked on his words.

“It was all because of my shitty luck. If only I never let you get close to trash like me, you would probably be alive today, talking with the others, enjoying a normal li-“

“Nagito.”

Nagito lifted his head up, eyes wide as he stared into the brunette’s green piercing eyes.

“You did nothing wrong. It wasn’t your fault and it was nobody’s fault but Junko’s.”

“But if you had not met someone like me, nothing would have happened! You would still be here and-“

“I led a happy life.”

Nagito gasped, looking at Hajime, who was still smiling.

“H-how can you say such a thing?! After wh-what we’ve done, after what I’ve done to you!”

“It doesn’t matter to me.”

Hajime then approached Nagito and slid a hand on his shoulder.

“Lead a beautiful, hopeful future. It might be hard to forget the past, but now you can only move towards the future. You will never forget the awful past, but you can make new amazing memories.”

Hajime squeezed Nagito’s shoulder as the taller man stood still, frozen into place. He hadn’t noticed the brunette’s feet slowly disappear in a string of butterflies.

“You can do this, I believe in you.” Hajime said before he looked at Nagito.

Nagito gulped and felt the tears coming up again. He stared down at Hajime’s feet, which he found were slowly turning into pure white butterflies. He felt the tears coming uo again, but he wiped them away.

He gave a bright smile to the other.

“Thank you for believing in me. I’ll make sure to honour your memory.”

Hajime looked down slightly. “I’m glad.”

He then looked back up and carefully put a hand to Nagito’s cheek. Nagito was surprised at the gesture, but slowly got comfortable into the other’s hand.

“Now, can you promise me something?”

Nagito looked at the other with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“You remember that promise?”

Nagito’s mind immediately flashed back to the conversation they had... just mere days before Hajime’s end. Nagito swallowed painfully and nodded. Hajime continued. “Well, I’d like to fulfill it. So... can you promise me you’ll try to avoid any self-deprecating remarks about yourself from now on?”

Nagito’s eyes widened. “Why are you worrying about me at a time like this?”

“Promise me.” The other’s eyes were serious, yet filled with calm and serenity.

Nagito eventually smiled and looked into the other’s eyes as he saw the pure white butterflies had reached Hajime’s stomach. “I promise.”

Hajime smiled. “Good.”

And before he could have the time to regret it, Nagito leaned in and softly brushed Hajime’s lips, before leaning in completely. The other was surprised by the sudden action, but immediately returned back the kiss. Nagito melted into Hajime’s embrace, he felt like he was in heaven.

When Hajime finally pulled away, he smiled, as pure white butterflies surrounded his face.

“Thank you, Nagito.”

These were Hajime’s last words as he was slowly engulfed in the comforting butterflies. 

Nagito watched with a smile on his face, a single tear rolling down his cheek, as the butterflies flew away in the distance of the green space, disappearing into the bright shining light coming from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this (short?) story. I hope you liked it, even if it wasn’t the happiest story. I’m also sorry if some parts look sloppy, I’m still learning to write in a more complicated english. Anyways, thank you again and have a great night/day! :)


End file.
